Takemaru
Setsuna no Takemaru był postacią, która pojawiła się w trzecim filmie InuYasha Swords of Honorable Ruler, gdzie jest jednym z głównych antagonistów.Wskrzeszony przez miecz So'ungę. Historia Na początku był chorobliwie zazdrosny o Izaioi.Jego zazdrość sprawiła ,że postanowił zabić ją.Pojawił się Inu no Tashio i ożywił ją Tenseigą. Potężny youkai stanął do walki z Takemaru,który stracił w potyczce lewą rękę i oboje zginęli gdy zawalił się na nich dach zamku. Kilkanaście lat później miecz So'unga(wolny od swojego opiekuna Sayi)wskrzesił Takemaru i dał nową rękę a mianowicie ramię Sesshomaru.Wraz z nowym ramieniem i mieczem Takemaru zabija okolicznych mieszkańców zamku. Podczas oblężenia zamku Takemaru rozdziela InuYashę i jego przyjaciół a sam staje do walki z Sesshomaru. Podczas walki drwi z przeciwnika.Ostatecznie zostaje zabity przez InuYashę a jego ciało rozlatuje się w proch. Charakter Poznajemy go jako zazdrosnego dowódcę japońskich oddziałów bojowych.Jego zazdrość sprawiła ,że stał się niebezpieczny dla otoczenia.Po wskrzeszeniu popadł w szaleństwo.Jednak w chwili śmierci zrozumiał,że zawsze kochał Izaioi i nigdy nie chciał jej śmierci. Wygląd Takemaru with Sounga.png|'Takemaru po zdobyciu zamku' W formie demona Sō'unga bardzo go zmienił , Takemaru przybrał nieco demoniczny wygląd, na którym pojawiły się niebieskie plamki i znaki na prawej stronie jego twarzy, a długi róg wyrastał z jego czoła wraz z rudymi i kudłymi włosami. Jego oczy zyskały żółtą twardówkę i źrenice stały się czerwone. Miał na sobie ciemną kurtkę, białą hakamę i szkarłatną zbroję z wystającymi kolcami i duży niebieski klejnot na środku piersi. Takemaru pojawia się po raz pierwszy jako dorosły mężczyzna o jasnej karnacji i czarnych włosach związanych krótko. Kiedy był jeszcze żywy, nosił tradycyjną zbroję dla władców samurajów z wyraźnym szkarłatnym połyskiem. Po odrodzeniu jako widmo, większość jego zbroi została zużyta, ale włosy urosły do pełnej długości, daleko poza ramiona. Umiejętności * Diabelski Wiatr-'''Jako przywódca oddziału samurajów w swoim życiu jako człowiek, Takemaru posiadał niezwykłe umiejętności w szermierce, z łatwością mógł zabić strzeżoną fortecę wojowników-samurajów. Kiedy został wzmocniony demoniczną energią Sō'ungi, mógł zaatakować Sesshōmaru, a nawet powstrzymać zarówno jego, jak i Inuyashę. Podobnie jak w retrospekcji 200 lat temu, Takemaru był w stanie powstrzymać samego Inu no Tashio (choć demon został osłabiony ranami od Ryūkotsusei ) z tylko jednym ramieniem i będąc bardzo zranionym przez płonącą rezydencję, w której walczyli. * '''Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Takemaru posiada wystarczającą wytrzymałość, by wyrwać odcięte ramię i pomimo ran od miecza w ciągu kilku chwil i przystąpić do walki z rannym i osłabionym Tōga przez jakiś czas, zanim obaj zginęli w zawalonej płonącej posiadłości. * Reinkarnacja-'''Po zmartwychwstaniu Sō'ungi jako jegowspólnika na czas, Takemaru posiada pewne wyjątkowe zdolności, ponieważ stał się nieumarłym, co czyniło go niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. * '''Zwiększona siła-'''Kiedy został opętany przez Sō'ungę, Takemaru ma dość siły fizycznej, by równomiernie walczyć z Sesshōmaru i Inuyashą, mimo że ten pierwszy jest daiyōkai, a ten ostatni jest potężnym hanyo, który wątpił w większą siłę jaką zwykły człowiek. * '''Zwiększona prędkość-Jako nieumarłe widmo posiadane przez Sō'ungę, Takarmu stał się wystarczająco szybki, by walczyć zarówno z Sesshōmaru, jak i Inuyasha, dzięki czemu mógł łatwo sparować cios od tego ostatniego tylko z ramienia, gdy stał nieruchomo. Takemaru zdołał nawet zgładzić całą grupę ludzkich samurajów, nie dbając o siebie. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość-'''mając Sō'ungę w swoim posiadaniu, Takemaru przetrwał potężny atak, Kaze no Kizu Inuyashy, który wysłał go przez mur w fantomowym zamku i znacznie go uszkodził, ale pozostał przytomny. Chociaż cios zmusił go, by w końcu ujrzał ofiarę, którą Izayoi próbowała uratować dla niego i dla innych mężczyzn w rezydencji, która ostatecznie doprowadziła go do końca. * '''Regeneracja-'''W wyniku opętania przez Sō'ungę, Takemaru jest w stanie odrodzić się nawet od najbardziej śmiertelnych ran i może nawet odzyskać siły po uderzeniu Tenseigii, ponieważ jego nienawiść nie pozwoliła mu odejść. Bronie * Ramię Sesshomaru-Używał go do trzymania miecza i przyznał,że nie podoba mu się. * '''Sō'unga -'''trzeci miecz Inu no Tashio pałał nienawiścią(pochodzącą od Takemaru)w stronę jego synów * '''Zamek Widmo-stworzył go z substancji przypominającej krew.Używał go podobnie jak Naraku do obserwowania wrogów. * Gokuryūha-W wyniku dzierżenia Sō'ungi, Takemaru może, w razie potrzeby, przywołać potężny Smoczy Wir, który pozwala mu przywołać moce piekielnego smoka i wykorzystać z jego mocy w postaci potężnego skrętu(wiru)mocy wystarczająco mocnej by wyrównać w pełni zniszczony zamek jedną ręką. * Katana-Przed śmiercią z Inu no Tashio w płonącej posiadłości, Takemaru dzierżył zwykły miecz samurajski, próbując pokonać demona. * Naginata-Będąc wciąż żyjącym samurajem, Takemaru wymachuje włócznią samurajską, by zabić Izayoi zaraz po tym, jak urodziła Inuyashę, chociaż Inu no Tashio wskrzesił ją z Tenseigą. * Pancerz-'gdy był jeszcze człowiekiem miał czerwony pancerz.Po opętaniu przez So'ungę zmienił się on(zniszczenia zostały naprawione)oraz został zmieniony. Ciekawostki * Pełny tytuł Takemaru "Setsuna no Takemaru" (刹那 の 猛 丸, せ つ な の た け ま る) dosłownie tłumaczy się jako "Gwałtowny / Dzikość / Okrutny / Odważny krąg / doskonałość" (Takemaru) "Momentu" (Setsuna no); i wszystko razem (Setsuna no Takemaru) może być właściwie tłumaczone jako "W upale chwili". * Nigdy nie ujawniono, jaka jest dokładna relacja w jego związku z Izaioi, ale wydaje się, że ufała mu, że faktycznie zostanie wydelegowana (błędnie), kiedy przyszedł do niej, gdy miała Inuyasha, a ona naprawdę próbowała ocalić go przed Inu no Taisho (który była jej własnym mężem), więc bardzo możliwe, że byli blisko, może nawet byli przyjaciółmi. Takemaru with Sounga.png|'Takemaru zmieniony w demona Takemaru1.jpg|'Takemaru w swojej ludzkiej postaci'' pobrane (28).jpg|'Demoniczna forma Takemaru' pobrane (29).jpg|'Takemaru wzywany przez So'ungę' Takemaru3.jpg|'Takemaru w pałacu' pobrane (30).jpg|'Takemaru walczy z InuYashą' images (26).jpg|'Takemaru w walce z Inu no Tashio' images (27).jpg|'Takemaru dokucza ramię' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pętani przez So'ungę Kategoria:Opętani przez So'unge Kategoria:Zmarli